LoveGame
by EmeraldAndSilver
Summary: Sequel to "Poker Face." This is a songfic based on "LoveGame" by Lady Gaga. The Gryffindors invite the Slytherins to a dance party. Harry desperately wants a repeat of what happened last time, but Draco is playing it cool. Smutty slash ensues! please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money from this story. **

**Disclaimer: This is rated M slash, in which Harry and Draco kiss, etc. If that doesn't interest you, do not continue reading this fic.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited "Poker Face." If you haven't read that fic, I highly suggest you do or you won't understand the backstory to this one. I dedicate this to everyone who expressed interest in a sequel, especially BrownFairy who suggested that I write it to the song "LoveGame." Thanks again for all your support readers!**

* * *

Headmistress McGonagall was pleased with the results of the Slytherin/Gryffindor poker game. The students who attended seemed to really create a bond of friendship. She had never seen members of the two houses actively interact outside of class before, but they certainly were now. She was equally as pleased that the Gryffindors planned a dance for the two houses and was happy to let them use the Room of Requirement for this purpose.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived early at the Room of Requirement to prepare for the dance. The room had transformed itself into a full-fledged dance club for the occasion, including a bar and elevated cages for dancers. The trio was happy when three more Gryffindors, Seamus, Dean, and Parvati arrived. They knew something great had happened at the poker night, but no one would give them the details. They decided that Slytherins or not, they didn't want to miss this dance.

Music began to play and the group began dancing. Soon after, the three Slytherins entered the room. Harry's breath stopped when he laid his eyes on Draco. The blond was wearing a tight black t-shirt with dark jeans. The contrast between his outfit and his ivory skin was exquisite. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the boy.

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick****  
****I wanna take a ride on your disco stick****  
****Let's have some fun, this beat is sick****  
****I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

The Slytherins began to dance on the periphery, seemingly uncomfortable with being outnumbered. Harry stole a glance at Draco and flashbacked to the closet. He could feel Draco's arms around him; he could taste his mouth; he experienced the pleasure of Draco thrusting into him.

Harry had been unable to concentrate on anything beside the blond ever since the poker game. He couldn't believe that he'd been tricked like that. And he really couldn't believe how much he had liked it.

However, Draco carefully avoided Harry since, which bothered him quite a lot. Harry could tell that Draco wanted him as much as he wanted Draco. So why hadn't the two jumped each other again?

**I wanna kiss you****  
****But if I do then I might miss you, babe****  
****It's complicated and stupid****  
****Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid****  
****Guess he wants to play, wants to play****  
****A love game, a love game**

Harry made his way over to Draco, trying the direct approach first.

"Hi."

"Hi." Draco played it cool.

"So… are you having fun?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Potter. Nice party." Draco smirked.

"Thanks…" Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't have any experience seducing people. _Why doesn't he just kiss me or something? _He thought. "So, do you want to dance?"

"Actually, I'm thirsty. I'm going to go get a drink." Draco began to move past Harry, but stopped to whisper in his ear. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

Harry stood stunned, almost cumming merely from the feeling of Draco's breath on his neck.

**Hold me and love me****  
****Just wanna touch you for a minute****  
****Maybe three seconds is enough****  
****For my heart to quit it**

Harry decided that he needed to improve his game if he was going to get anywhere. He moved to the middle of the dance floor and began dancing sensuously, trying to lure Draco to him. He could tell that the Slytherin kept sneaking looks at him, but the boy was very good at pretending he didn't notice.

Harry climbed into a cage, upping the ante. He slithered his body to the sound of the music. His hips grazed the bars and he could feel himself getting hard. He was the center of attention and observed more than one person looking at him with lust in their eyes. But, of course, Draco still managed to resist and was dancing with Pansy.

_Draco, why are you still at this game? You know you wish you could be these bars._

Feeling a bit defeated, Harry climbed down from the cage and headed to the bar for a drink and a new plan.

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick****  
****I wanna take a ride on your disco stick****  
****Don't think too much just bust that stick****  
****I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Let's play a love game, play a love game****  
****Do you want love or you want fame?****  
****Are you in the game? Doin' the love game**

**Let's play a love game, play a love game****  
****Do you want love or you want fame?****  
****Are you in the game? Doin' the love game**

_Why isn't this working? _Harry thought as he took a shot of fire whiskey. _He basically told me that he tricked me into having sex with him. Why won't he just come over here, so we can do it again?_

His thoughts were disrupted when he was approached by Seamus. "Wow, I didn't know you could move like that, mate."

"Thanks Seamus."

"Do you want to go back to the floor?" Seamus put his hand on Harry's arm. Harry could tell that Seamus had more than just dancing on his mind and knew that he could be the perfect weapon to make Draco jealous. He felt a little guilty and had second thoughts about playing with his friend's emotions.

_It's just a dance, _he thought. _Besides, all's fair in love and war._

Harry took another shot. "Let's go."

**I'm on a mission****  
****And it involves some heavy touching, yeah****  
****You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes****  
****And now I want it bad, want it bad****  
****A love game, a love game**

Seamus and Harry moved to the center of the room. The boys began dancing innocently at first, not really touching, but Seamus soon put his arm around Harry's waist. Harry responded by throwing his arms around his partner's shoulders, pulling the two closer together. Seamus' hold hardened.

The song switched to one with a faster beat. The boys reacted by getting even closer together. Their hips came together and Harry could feel Seamus was hard. He looked up at the boy, and then looked over his shoulder. Draco caught his eye and smirked.

Suddenly, Harry realized what he was doing. He started to feel guilty and decided he could no longer lead on his friend.

"Sorry Seamus," he said as he pulled himself from the boy's arms. I have to go."

He walked towards the back of the room to gather his thoughts.

**Hold me and love me****  
****Just want touch you for a minute****  
****Maybe three seconds is enough****  
****For my heart to quit it**

Hermione soon caught up with Harry in the back of the room.

"Harry, what exactly were you doing back there with Seamus?" she asked over the music.

"I, uh…"

Harry hadn't told his friends the extent of what had happened in the closet. Or that it had been a trick. Or that he desperately wanted it to happen again.

Hermione crossed her arms, demanding an explanation.

"Well, Draco wasn't giving me the time of day, so I was dancing with Seamus to make him jealous," he admitted.

"Harry, I can't believe you would use Seamus like that. You know he's liked you since last year."

He was stunned. Harry had been expecting her to freak out about the part about Draco, but she hadn't even mentioned it.

"You're not surprised that I like Draco?" he inquired.

"Harry, I'm not blind. You haven't stopped looking at Draco ever since the poker game."

"Oh…" he paused. "So do you think it worked? Do you think I made him jealous?"

"Why don't you stop playing games and just talk to him?" Hermione was exasperated.

"I already tried Hermione. I completely failed. I don't know what else to do."

"Fine. Stand over here and sulk." She walked away leaving Harry alone to think of the boy he desired.

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick****  
****I wanna take a ride on your disco stick****  
****Don't think too much just bust that stick****  
****I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Let's play a love game, play a love game****  
****Do you want love or you want fame?****  
****Are you in the game? Doin' the love game**

**Let's play a love game, play a love game****  
****Do you want love or you want fame?****  
****Are you in the game? Doin' the love game**

Harry noticed Draco making his way across the room. He was heading for a door that Harry could swear hadn't been there before. The blond grabbed the door handle, but didn't turn it. He looked directly at Harry and leered. Harry was completed dumbfounded. _What is he doing?_

Draco opened the door and entered the room, closing the door most of the way behind him. After a moment, his wand peaked out the doorway and Harry could feel himself being summoned. He practically flew across the room and through the doorway into the pitch-black closet. He softly hit Draco's body and stopped moving.

"Hello Lover."

**I can see you staring there from across the block****  
****With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!****  
****The story of us, it always starts the same****  
****With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game****  
****And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game**

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was disrupted with a intense kiss. Harry could feel Draco's tongue explore his mouth. Harry moaned. This is what he had wanted all night. He leaned against the Slytherin, pushing him against the wall. He broke the kiss to bite Draco's neck, who let out a small scream of delight. Draco ripped off Harry's shirt and moved his hands around Harry's chest, gripping his abs.

Harry pulled Draco's shirt over his head and immediately removed the boy's jeans as well. He was extremely turned on when he discovered Draco was not wearing any boxers. He grabbed his lover's hard cock and started stroking. There would be no teasing this time.

Draco elicited a moan and leaned forward to bite Harry's shoulder. Unable to wait any longer, Harry stopped stroking and removed his trousers and boxers. He pushed Draco down towards his neglected member. Draco quickly took him in his mouth and started sucking. Harry pulled the blond's hair, powerless to contain his utter pleasure.

The Gryffindor could feel himself getting close. Suddenly, Draco stopped sucking and whipped Harry around. He stiffened as he felt Draco's fingers enter him.

"Draco, hurry. I need your cock inside me."

The Slytherin oblidged, removing his fingers and slowly thrusting himself into Harry. Draco rapidly started pumping. Harry screamed in delight when the boy hit his prostrate.

"_Faster_," Harry said is Parseltongue.

The Slytherin reacted wildly to the language of his house and began thrusting faster and faster. Harry's hips were forced forward from the motion and hit the wall in front of him. He knew he would have a bruise but couldn't care in the slightest. He loved the feeling of Draco's cock inside him, the boy's nails digging into his sides. He was so close.

"Say you need me, Draco."

"I need you," he replied huskily.

"Say you love me."

"I love you."

"Scream my name," Harry demanded. "Scream for me."

Draco came, shouting his Harry's name.

Just hearing his name from those beautiful lips sent Harry over the edge and he screamed out in ecstasy.

A few minutes later the boys were cleaning themselves off and grabbing their clothes.

Draco kissed his lover and whispered, "If you thought that was good, just wait until next time."

**Let's play a love game, play a love game****  
****Do you want love or you want fame?****  
****Are you in the game? Doin' the love game**

**Let's play a love game, play a love game****  
****Do you want love or you want fame?****  
****Are you in the game?****  
****(Let's have some fun, this beat is sick)****  
****Doin' the love game****  
****(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)**


End file.
